


Chelsea's Morning

by Rodham



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodham/pseuds/Rodham
Summary: Pretty baby, won't you wake up, it's a Chelsea morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Bill Clinton/Hillary Clinton fic so please be nice. It was supposed to be a short one-shot that got away from me. Please let me know what you think. Thanks!

She tried to make as little noise as possible. Even with the bathroom door shut, she could hear the voices of her husband and mother-in-law from the other room and didn't want either one to come check on her. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, she held a hand over her mouth as silent tears ran down her face. 

She had been sure. This was supposed to be the time. She was more tired than usual, had been nauseated on more than one occasion in the past few days and she was almost two weeks late. Twelve days of waking up in the morning praying that she was right. Twelve days of thinking about how she was going to tell Bill. Twelve days of trying to convince herself not to let her hopes get too high. And on this damned thirteenth day her body betrayed her again as it had for the past ten months. There went her wonderful thoughts of getting pregnant on vacation in Bermuda. 

They had had such an amazing time there. Beautiful scenery and weather, not that they had spent much time out of bed. Bill had bought her a new bikini that he wanted to see her in. It was something she would never buy herself and as soon as she put it on, he tore it off and they never made it to the beach that day. They were finally making love to actually make love again and not checking her temperature and what day of the month or her cycle it was. It was about loving each other and being intimate, not just about making a baby. 

But staring down at the small blood spots on her underwear, Hillary knew that the baby she so desperately wanted was not on its way just yet. And to make things worse, this had to happen on a night when her nosy mother-in-law and her pesky brother-in-law were there for dinner that had barely passed its second course. She loved her in-laws, she really did, but this was not something she wanted them to either know about or be witness to. 

Once she had settled down a little and the tears were not flowing quite so much, she stood at the sink and placed her glasses on the counter. Her hands wouldn’t stop shaking and she knew she couldn’t go out and face Bill and his mother and brother like this. She would make up some excuse, she didn’t know what, but she didn’t want to see anyone right now. She splashed some water on her face and looked into the mirror. Even without her glasses she could see that her eyes were red and puffy and Bill would immediately know something was wrong.

Gathering all of her strength she pulled the door open and was about to enter the kitchen when she heard Bill walk in followed closely by his mother. Hillary could tell by his body language that something had happened. She jumped when she watched as he all but threw the dishes in the sink. Bill was known to lose his temper, sometimes she even provoked him because the makeup was that much more passionate, but he normally never regarded his mother with anything but respect.

“Mother, I don't want to hear it,” he said in a sharp tone.

“I'm just saying,” Virginia tried to start but was immediately cut off.

“I know exactly what you're sayin’ and I'm sayin’ I don't want to hear it! End of discussion.” 

“Don't you speak to me like that, young man. You may be the governor but I am still your mother,” she snapped back and Hillary watched as Bill hung his head if only slightly. “I'm just saying I would like to have grandchildren before I die.”

Hillary had to keep herself from either gasping or bursting into tears. She wasn't sure which one was going to happen. She knew that Virginia had been bugging them about having a baby but this was the one thing she couldn't deal with tonight. She also heard the unspoken words between her mother-in-law’s lines. Hillary was not the kind of women Virginia Dell Cassidy Blythe Clinton Dwire would have chosen for her beloved son. 

“I could have half a dozen grand babies by now if your wife didn't work so much. Or if you'd have married that Palmer girl. Oh Bill, you knew how much she loved you! And just imagine how gorgeous your children would be!” she continued. 

Maybe not so unspoken after all. Hillary was already wiping her eyes furiously to stop the stream but it didn't seem to help. She shouldn't stand and listen to their conversation. First off it was rude to eavesdrop, but second, she was getting more upset by the moment. She knew her mother-in-law didn't really approve of her but she never thought that she voiced those opinions to Bill.

“We're working on it,” she heard Bill say followed by a huff from his mother. 

She wasn't sure what to do. If she couldn't face them before she definitely couldn't face them now. And she felt like she was going to be sick. Without telling her husband or in-laws, Hillary made her way upstairs and closed the heavy door to their bedroom. In the solitude of the large room in that oversized house, she broke down in tears and collapsed on the bed. Kicking her shoes off she grabbed a large pillow from the head of the bed and held it to her chest and flat stomach and cried herself to sleep. 

Downstairs, the conversation continued not knowing they had an audience for the first half. Bill was still speaking in short, terse sentences trying to end the conversation that his mother insisted on continuing. It was a conversation they had had before and he was grateful that Hillary was in the bathroom so she didn't hear it. Thinking about his wife made him realize that she had been gone for quite a while and looked through the doorway to see the bathroom empty.

“Billy, are you listening to me?”

“Yes Mother, I heard you. I've heard you every time you've questioned my relationship with my wife. I didn't marry someone else because I didn't want someone else. I wanted Hillary. I want Hillary. I love her, Mother! I love her more than I thought it was possible to love someone. We want to have a family, we do, it's just taking a little while,” Bill said because he didn't know what else to say to his mother but the truth. They did want to have a baby, desperately, but it just hadn't happened yet. He looked to his mother to see an unimpressed look upon her face.

“Maybe if she wasn't always working she could focus more on being a wife and First Lady. She could focus more on becoming a mother.”

Bill simply shook his head. He was never going to win this argument until he placed a baby in his mother’s arms. Instead he just wanted this evening to be over with so he suggested they go finish their dinner. When they walked in the dining room Bill was surprised to see that his wife was missing. Roger was pouring himself another glass of wine and looked guilty when they saw him place the empty bottle back on the table.

“Have you seen Hillary?” Bill asked Roger.

“Not since she left before you two. Which by the way, if you're trying to have a private conversation try not talking so loud. This old place echoes,” Roger said nonchalantly. “I did hear a door close upstairs, though.” 

Bill nodded his head in understanding. He really hoped that Hillary didn't hear their conversation. She was really upset the last few months when she got her period and realized that they hadn't been successful in getting pregnant. Hearing his mother talk would only upset her more. 

The rest of the dinner went by rather quickly. Bill asked his little brother about the college courses he was taking but most likely never going to. He asked his mother about her job at the hospital. Afterwards, Bill saw them off and then took the stairs two at a time to go check on Hillary. 

He entered the pitch-black room and could barely make out his wife’s small form on the bed from the light coming in from the hallway. He noticed that she was still dressed and decided that she would be more comfortable out of her dress. Bill pulled the pillow that was still clutched to her chest out of her arms and woke her just enough to coax her into a sitting position so he could unbutton the front of her dress and slip it off her slim shoulders. She was wearing a full slip under her dress which he felt could pass for a nightgown so he helped her lie back down and pulled the dress down her legs and off.

Bill watched as she settled back into a deep sleep and covered her with the comforter. He had no idea why she had left the dinner early. Even after being together for almost eight years he knew that Hillary always tried to make that much more of an effort with his mother. Maybe it was from missing her own mother or feeling like she had to try harder for his, it worried him that she went through all the trouble of planning and making dinner only to not finish with them. 

After changing and getting ready for bed, he stood by her side of the bed just watching her. He moved the hair out of her face that had fallen when she laid back down. Leaning over her he placed a soft kiss on her cheek and noticed it felt a little clammy. She wasn't warm as if she had a fever but he was still worried about her. He climbed into the bed and gathered her in his arms and she buried her face in his neck. He would talk to her in the morning. 

The following morning Hillary awoke in a tangle of her husband’s long limbs and the bedsheets. Before pulling away she took a moment to look at his face. He looked so peaceful, albeit blurry without her glasses, when he slept. And he was so handsome. She could lie there and stare at his face all day. She never thought she would be one of those women but there was something about Bill Clinton she couldn't get enough of. She bit her lower lip and placed a soft kiss on his neck before slowly extracting herself from his arms and made her way into the bathroom. 

Bill woke up awhile later to see his wife sitting at her vanity wrapped in a towel combing through her wet hair. He watched her place the comb down and run her fingers through her dark hair. She took her glasses off and laid them on the vanity slowly. He furrowed his brow as he watched her just stare into the mirror. She looked sad. 

He climbed out of bed and walked up behind her. She startled a little when he placed his hands on her bare shoulders followed quickly by his lips. Moving her hair aside he moved his lips up her neck and she closed her eyes. Bill knelt down behind the bench she was on and let his hand wander into the opening of her towel. Hillary turned her head to meet his lips while his hand sought out her left breast. Just as he was about to deepen their kiss, she gasped and pulled away from him.

“What’s the matter?” Bill asked with concern in his voice, terrified he had hurt her. “Did I hurt you?”

“It's okay. I'm just a little sore is all,” she assured him. 

Hillary watched as her husband eyed her. She could tell he was worried about her by the look on his face but also by the fact that she had woken up without her dress on. He had taken great care in readying her for bed without waking her. She kissed him once more to try and convince him she was fine and hoping he got what she meant. Bill knew that her breasts were always more sensitive when she was on her period and hoped that she wouldn't have to tell him yet again that she wasn't pregnant.

“Okay,” he said before fixing her towel and kissing her on the cheek then her forehead. He pulled back and cupped her face in his large hands looking into her eyes. “You have the most beautiful eyes. They get lost behind those glasses sometimes,” Bill said with a soft chuckle. 

“Do you… want me to not wear them?” Hillary asked cautiously. 

“Of course not. How would you see anything, silly?” he laughed off her question. He didn't realize that she had been serious. 

“Well, I do have contacts,” she offered.

“But you hate them. And besides, I like being the only one that's able to get lost in them.” Bill watched her smile just slightly and turn back to the mirror. “I mean, if you want to. You're beautiful with or without glasses.” 

“Am I?” Hillary asked in a voice that Bill barely ever heard. It was a voice that only he and a few very close friends had heard when she was feeling hurt or vulnerable, which wasn't often on the latter. And of all the things to be vulnerable about this was one that he didn't see coming.

In the eight years that he had known her Hillary had never been concerned with her appearance. She didn't really care about fashion or trendy hairstyles. It may have been her brain that first drew Bill to her but he always felt she was very beautiful. Maybe not the southern belle beauty queens that flocked to him in high school but she was very pretty underneath all that feminist rebellion against makeup and curlers. Getting to know her as a person convinced Bill that she was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. Her self assurance was something that made him love her even more.

“Hill,” he started to say until he heard her soft voice.

“Maybe your mother was right.” And his blood began to boil but she kept going in a voice that got softer and shakier as her words went on. “ I mean, maybe you should have married someone more beautiful or someone who wanted to be a stay-at-home mom or someone that could actually be a mom.” 

“Whoa, whoa. You're going to be the best mom,” he tried to soothe her fears and rubbed her shoulders as he continued. “You are so beautiful. I hope our baby girl looks just like you. Beautiful blue eyes, a big smile and the cutest little nose.” 

As soon as the words left his mouth Bill knew he had said the wrong thing. He saw the tears begin to pool in her eyes and turned her on the bench to face him. Still on his knees, he settled between her legs and she threw her arms around his neck as he held her tight. He could feel the cotton of his t-shirt dampen from her tears. His hands ran up and down her back trying to calm her but the tears just came harder.

“I’m sorry,” she murmured into his shoulder and he wasn’t quite sure if she was apologizing for crying or for what she was crying about. Neither needed an apology. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Darlin’, look at me,” Bill pleaded as he pulled back just enough to look at her face. Tears were still trailing their way down her pale cheeks and he used this thumbs to wipe away the newest batch. God, he loved this woman so much and to see her so upset made him physically hurt. “It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry,” she repeated. 

“There's nothing to be sorry about. It'll happen, love. It will. If I have to move heaven and earth, it'll happen.” 

“What if…” she paused for a moment to try to settle her shaking voice. “What if I can't? What if I can't give you a child?”

The thought had never truly crossed his mind. Yes, they had been trying for almost a year without success but he never imagined that they wouldn't in the end succeed. He had attributed their lack of pregnancy to their stressful lives. He was running the state while she was practicing law. He believed that fate would decide when the time was right for them to become parents and that the time just hadn't come yet.

Bill hadn't realized that he simply didn't answer Hillary's question. She wasn't sure how to take his silence and began to pull out of his arms. Not once since they'd been together had she questioned Bill’s love for her or his devotion to their marriage and life together. But she never before thought that she wouldn't be able to give him the family she knew he wanted. The family she wanted. 

“Oh god,” she gasped as one hand came to her mouth and she pulled back from her husband even more. She began to stand up only to have Bill grab her arms to try to keep her with him.

“Hillary,” Bill tried to stop her but she continued to try to stand up a little more urgently now. “Hill, wait.”

“I’m going to be sick,” she said before finally pulling away from him and ran into the bathroom. Bill followed her as quickly as he could and found her kneeling before the toilet as her small body began to wretch. He was next to her in a moment, holding her hair back and wrapping his other arm around her to help stable her body to prevent her weak form from falling over. 

There's nothing worse than watching someone you care about in pain. When it's someone you love more than life itself, you would do anything to relieve them of it. But Bill didn't know what that ‘anything’ was. He tried to soothe her with his hands on her back and his voice in her ear but her body writhed against his as he held her up. 

Finally after what seemed like hours, but in actuality was only a few minutes, her dry heaving settled down and Bill felt her body go limp and lean back against him. Not wanting to move her too far from the toilet in case she needed to vomit again, he propped her up against the adjacent wall before jumping up to get a glass of water and a wet wash cloth. Bill ran a damp cloth across her forehead and the back of her neck while she rinsed her mouth out. Helping her lean forward to spit out the water he then gathered her into his arms and felt her tears start again. 

“It's okay,” he whispered as he pressed his lips to her temple and held her until she stopped crying.

“I have to get ready for work,” Hillary finally said trying to stand up. Bill helped her stand but watched her sway just enough for him to protest.

“I think you should take the day. I'm sure they'd understand,” he said as he helped her to the sink and continued to hold her while she brushed her teeth.

“I can't,” she said and Bill could tell by the emotion in her voice that staying home was exactly what she wanted to do. “I have a deposition with Vince today. We've been working on it for a while.”

Bill listened to her excuse but when he took his arms away from her she staggered again causing him to pick her up. Hillary wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face against his as he carried her back into the bedroom to place her on the bed. He sat down next to her when she wouldn't release her hold on him. She finally let go but kept hold of his hand.

“I'm going to call him and let him know,” Bill told her and there was something in his voice that Hillary didn't want to argue with. Truth be told, she didn't want to see anyone right now anyway. She watched as her husband picked up the phone and dialed with his long fingers before bringing the phone to his ear. “Yeah Vince, it's Bill… Hillary is a little under the weather today… Yeah… Yeah, I'll let her know. Thanks, man.” 

She was the surprised when he didn't fully hang up the phone but dialed another number. “Mornin’ Connie. Is there any way you could clear my day?” Pause. “No, no I'm fine. Hillary isn't feeling well and I wanted to take her to the doctor,” he said and saw his wife shake her head next to him. He simply nodded the affirmative and continued speaking with his secretary. “If you could that would be great… Yeah, just call up to let me know what time. Thank you.” And he hung up the phone.

“I don't need to see a doctor,” Hillary protested. “I'm fine.” She was about to continue her dissent when the phone rang.

“Hello?” Bill answered. “Thanks Connie,” he said and hung up the phone again. “She got you in with your doctor at 2:00 this afternoon. This isn't up for discussion.” 

Hillary simply nodded and watched Bill stand up to take his t-shirt off. She was a little surprised when he reached for her towel and pulled it off but then realized she knew exactly what he was doing. He climbed over her onto the bed and pulled the covers down before reaching for her and wrapping his arms around her. When they had started their relationship, one of the first times they made love Hillary had told Bill how much she loved to feel skin on skin contact with him. It made her feel safe and comforted. She was sound asleep within minutes.

Bill, on the other hand, wouldn’t find any more sleep that morning. He was extremely worried about Hillary. She wasn’t acting like herself and that made him nervous. From the events of the night before to her simply giving in when he told her that she was going to call out from work and go to the doctors, they were more than a little out of character. The fact that he knew she had been sick several times in the last few days also gave him cause for concern. Hillary hardly ever got sick.

Then there was her mood. Bill knew his wife better than anyone. To most she was very controlled all the time, she knew exactly how to present herself and her feelings. There were only a small few that she would completely let her guard down around. On the outside she was the picture of strength and determination while on the inside she was very soft, caring and compassionate. They were the exact opposite which is why they worked so well. He soft on the outside while harder below the surface and she put on a tough face to hide her softer, what some would call her more feminine side. Over the last few days Bill couldn't even count the number of times he saw her fight back tears. 

It was several hours later when Bill felt his wife start to stir. He felt her arms tighten around his chest and she turned her face into the crook of his neck, her favorite place she once told him. The little noises she made when in the state between sleep and waking were his favorite thing. Her hair had dried in frizzy curls and he reached to move it out of her face and pulled her closer to place a kiss on her forehead. When he pulled back her eyes were wide open. 

“Hi,” he said with a small smile. 

“Hi,” she replied and moved her body over his to press her lips to his. She moved her leg over his hips and heard him let out a deep grunt. She could feel the evidence that moving her naked body, sick or not, over her husband’s had the expected effect. Hillary let out a small laugh and pulled away to get out of the bed. 

“Really?” Bill called out as he watched her walk, still naked, into the bathroom. He heard her laugh and jumped out of bed to follow her but unfortunately by the time he reached her, Hillary had already wrapped her robe around her bare skin. 

“You should take a shower if we have to be there at 2:00,” she said to him when he appeared in the mirror behind her. Their eyes met when Bill wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. He smiled when he heard her gasp and watched her close her eyes and bite her lower lip as he pulled her closer to his body. One of her hands found his on her waist and the other was used to brace herself against the sink. 

“You sure you don't want to join me?” he asked as he moved just a little more. He could tell she having a hard time saying no. 

“We don't have time,” Hillary finally said once she found her voice again. 

“I can be quick,” was the whispered reply against the already sensitive skin just above her collarbone. When he looked up and met her eyes again he could read that she knew he wanted to be anything but quick with his wife. With other women before her he had mastered the ‘quickie’ between class. But he always took his time with his wife. She was the most precious thing to him and he always made sure she felt like it. 

Without warning she turned and kissed him hard, wrapping her arms around his neck. Bill took the opportunity to pick her up and place her on the sink while stepping between her legs. Her fingers ran through his thick hair to pull him closer and deepen their kiss. His hand was about to push her robe aside to allow his hand to move up her thigh when the phone rang. Bill let out a frustrated huff and pulled away to go answer the phone. Hillary couldn't help but laugh at his childlike pout. She also couldn't stop the grin that came across her face when she noticed the front of his boxers were a little tighter than usual. 

She jumped down from the sink and turned to look at her reflection. She was flushed from her cheeks down to the skin of her chest that was visible through her open robe. She hadn't noticed before but the top was a little tighter than usual. When she pulled it tight against her body, Hillary could tell that her breasts were indeed a little bigger than usual. She dropped the fabric of the robe to let it lay flat against her skin and frowned at the thought of having gained weight without noticing. 

With a slight frown she pulled her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head and went in search of something to wear. Since she was only going to the doctors she settled on a pair of stretch pants and an old Georgetown t-shirt of Bill’s that she pulled out of one of his drawers. As she slipped on the shirt its owner walked back in and eyed her as he walked past and into the bathroom. Minutes later Hillary heard the water in the shower running. 

Waiting for her husband Hillary sat down on his side of the bed and pulled his pillow up to her face to inhale the scent that was so uniquely Bill. It was a mixture of his cologne, shampoo and a smell that she could never quite pinpoint in all the years they had been together. It was also a scent that she had never come across before and she had simply deemed it ‘Bill’. It was comforting to be surrounded by it in their bedroom or when she was wrapped in his arms. She put the pillow back in its place and leaned back to lay her head on it and closed her eyes for just a moment. She opened them when she felt a soft kiss on her cheek.

“We have to get going,” Bill said as he sat up and pulled her into a sitting position as well. He stood up and grabbed her hand once she was up and walked with her to the door and out of the house to the waiting car. Heads turned when they walked into the small doctors office in town. Hillary held Bill’s hand tightly and it wasn’t until he looked back to see if she was okay that he noticed she wasn’t wearing her glasses. He was about to say something when the door leading to the exam rooms opened and the nurse ushered them in without having to wait. 

Bill sat quietly as the nurse took his wife’s weight, height, temperature and blood pressure. He listened as the numbers were rattled off and stood to help Hillary change when the nurse finally left the room. Dressed in the gown, she sat on the exam chair covered in crinkly paper that crunched every time she moved. He stood next to her wrapping an arm around her waist and kissed her temple. 

The door suddenly flew open and in walked a tiny woman no taller than five feet with dark hair and green eyes that were partially obstructed by large glasses. The air about her was much larger than her small frame. In her fifties, Dr. Ailee Simms was known for her bluntness delivered in her soft, southern voice. 

“I hope I didn't interrupt anything,” she joked when she saw Bill jump and pull away a little from Hillary. 

“No, ma’am,” Bill said softly causing both women to laugh.

“Hello dear,” she said with a smile towards Hillary then turned her sights back on Bill. “I heard your secretary was giving mine a hard time.” 

Bill’s face started to turn a little red under the scrutiny of the older woman. Then he happened to look toward his wife and found the same expression on her face. He'd been caught.

“Bill?” Hillary asked. 

“Well…” he started and trailed off. 

“We usually don't let other people in the exam room while it's going on,” Dr. Simms explained as much as she needed to for Hillary to understand. Bill had made it clear with the staff there that he would be with his wife the entire time she was with her doctor. “But I'll make an exception this time,” she offered with a smile in Bill’s direction.

She went about setting things up in the room and took a seat on a stool on wheels. She pulled out Hillary’s medical chart and looked over her latest blood work. Every now and then there was an audible ‘hmm’ or ‘huh’ and then she closed the file. She asked Hillary about her symptoms and how she felt at the moment. She did most of her exam with Bill hovering closely.

“Well, I hate to be obvious here but do you think you're pregnant?” she asked and inwardly felt awful when she saw the tears that started to form in her patient’s eyes. “Why not?”

“Because I started my period yesterday,” Hillary replied in a soft voice. 

“How much blood was there?” Dr. Simms inquired. 

“Not very much but the first day is usually pretty light,” she explained. 

“Any bleeding today?” the doctor asked and felt she may be right when she saw Hillary make a surprised face and shake her head. “Okay, I'm going to have a nurse come in and take your blood then we'll see what's going on,” she said before standing and heading out the door again. 

The nurse came in and began to prep for her task. She handed Hillary a small cup and instructed her to use the connected bathroom. Bill sat down on a chair against the wall and watched her walk into the small room and watched the nurse pull out a number of blood tubes and a vacutainer syringe. When the door to the bathroom opened he jumped up to help Hillary back to her seat, not that she needed much help.

Once she was settled, Bill was standing on one side of the exam chair holding Hillary's hand so the nurse went to the opposite in order to get ahold of the patient's arm. Hillary watched as she tied a tourniquet around her bicep and jumped slightly when the coldness of rubbing alcohol touched her skin. Her face was beginning to pale and her hand was a little clammy. Bill knew what was happening and pulled his wife's body as close to his as possible without making it difficult for the nurse and held her face to his chest.

“Is she okay?” the nurse asked.

“Yeah, she's fine. She just doesn't like blood,” Bill explained. 

The nurse nodded in understanding and finished up as quickly as possible. Once finished, she pressed a small piece of gauze to Hillary's arm, removed the tourniquet and placed a small strip of tape over the gauze, instructing Hillary to bend her arm. Once her arm was released by the nurse, Hillary pressed more of her body weight up against her husband who simply held on tighter.

“She okay?” Dr. Simms asked when she walked back into the room. Bill hadn't even noticed he was so focused on the woman in his arms. He also didn't see the glass of juice in her hand until she placed it in Hillary's. “Here you go, Hun,” she said and made sure her patient took a sip. 

Her face began to regain its color while they waited for the nurse to return with the blood work. Dr. Simms stood close to the couple and took Hillary's wrist while looking at her watch. Being pleased that her pulse was normal she took a seat and just watched them. Bill quietly asked Hillary if she was feeling any better to which he received a soft head nod. He pressed a few soft kisses to her forehead and Ailee couldn't help but smile. She didn't know the governor very well but she knew her patient was head over heels in love with her husband. 

They all looked towards the door when it opened and the same nurse appeared to hand Dr. Simms some papers. She looked over the results and wasn’t surprised at all. Standing from her stool she walked over to the young couple and reached for the glass of juice that was still in Hillary’s hand. Placing it on the nearby table she touched her hand to her patient’s knee. 

“What’s wrong?” Hillary asked. It was obviously something serious.

“Nothing is wrong sweetie. It’s actually really good,” she replied and watched the young couple try to figure out what she meant. Deciding to end their torture she just came out and said it. “You’re pregnant.”

This was one of her favorite parts of being a doctor. She was a science nerd so obviously researching obscure and interesting cases gave her a thrill but it was nothing compared to the feeling she got when she was able to tell someone that they were going to have a baby. The look of pure shock mixed with joy and something indescribable was something she wouldn’t trade for anything. She watched Hillary bring her hand to her mouth in shock and her eyes fill with tears. Watched as she turned to her husband who was watching her reaction. The hand to her mouth caught the sob that came after a moment and Dr. Simms stepped back to let the expectant parents take in the what she had just said. Bill wrapped his arms around his crying wife and kissed the top of her head.

“You’re sure?” Hillary asked once her tears had settled slightly. She still had tears running down her face and she couldn’t help but think that it had been less than twenty four hours since she thought this wasn’t the case. That she had once again failed to get pregnant. That her body had rejected her most desperate desire to have a child one more time.

“I’m sure, dear. I had a feeling when we were talking earlier but I wanted to make sure,” Dr. Simms explained.

“But what about…?” Bill trailed off without actually asking about Hillary having her period. He wasn’t a shy kind of person but he was still a man. He only spoke with his wife about those types of things and it felt awkward to ask someone about something like that.

“It’s called ‘breakthrough bleeding’. It’s normal and quite common. It can be a little shocking when you don’t know about it and think any kind of bleeding is bad. If you have any more bleeding I want to you tell me immediately but don’t get too worked up about it. I just want to keep an eye on it,” the doctor explained and watched again as Hillary took in the information. Ailee smiled as she watched the couple embrace again and she pressed a call button next to the bed. A minute later a nurse came in pushing a portable ultrasound machine. “Let’s take a look at your baby, shall we?”

Within a few moments, Hillary was laying back on the chair with Bill holding her hand and Dr. Simms had her machine set up to go. She pulled a blanket from the cabinet to lie over Hillary’s bare legs and lifted her gown half way up her stomach. After asking if they were ready, Dr. Simms warned Hillary that the gel would be a little cold but she still jumped just a little. The doctor moved the wand around her lower abdomen until she settled on something that looked more like a blob on the screen than a baby. She turned the screen so Bill and Hillary could see it a little better.

“Of all days to not have my glasses!” Hillary cried but she was smiling. She couldn’t stop smiling even through her tears.

Dr. Simms tried to point out where and what they were looking at. After a moment she turned the sound on the machine up and they all heard a very quick woosh-woosh and Hillary gasped. “That’s your baby’s heartbeat,” Dr. Simms explained. “Sounds strong and normal.”

“That’s our baby, Hill,” Bill leaned down and whispered against her temple. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Hillary replied and turned her head just enough to kiss his cheek. 

The rest of the exam was normal. Dr. Simms took a few measurements and printed a few pictures for the parents to be to show off to their family. She also went over everything she wanted Hillary to do during the pregnancy including eating well, cutting back at work, taking her prenatal vitamins and drinking more water than she usually did. After everything was covered, Dr. Simms gave Hillary her prescription for her vitamins and some pamphlets to read over.

“I’m so happy for you both,” she said and then left the room.

Bill and Hillary sat in silence for a few minutes. They were going to have a baby. Something that they had waited for for so long. Hillary stood up from her seat on the exam chair and was immediately enveloped in her husband’s arms. They stood there for a while until the air conditioner kicked on and Hillary got a cool breeze up the back of her gown. She changed quickly and made their way out of the office, stopping to schedule her next appointment at the front desk.

They returned home shortly before dinner to realize that they hadn’t really eaten much that day. They stopped by the kitchen to make a few sandwiches to sate their stomachs for the time being. After eating Bill checked in with his secretary just to see if he missed anything important and Hillary made her way upstairs to their bedroom. 

He entered a little while later to see her undressing. Bill stood in the doorway watching his beautiful wife remove her shirt and bra and went to pull the shirt back on when he stepped forward. He turned her to look at him and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Suddenly, he sank to his knees and placed his hands on her lower abdomen. His lips soon replaced his hands and he lay his face against the skin covering their child and she ran her fingers through his hair. Hillary felt dampness on her skin and realized that her husband was crying. He’d always been an emotional man and this time was no different. 

“Hey,” she said softly and he looked up at her. Bill pulled on her hand and she ended up on the floor with him wrapped in his arms again. When he pulled back just slightly from their embrace he pressed his lips to hers to show her just how he felt about having a baby with her. 

“I meant what I said earlier,” Bill said a little breathlessly once he pulled away from their kiss. When his wife gave him a questioning stare he continued. “I hope she looks just like you. I hope she has your beautiful blue eyes, big smile and even bigger heart.”

“How do you know it’s a girl?” Hillary asked.

“I just have a feeling,” he said with a smile. “And we’ll call her Chelsea.”


End file.
